This invention pertains to the art of outboard motors and, more particularly, to brackets for mounting the outboard motors to a boat. The invention is particularly applicable to boats having a transom for mounting the bracket and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other boating environments and applications.
In the past, large boats ranging from 20-30 feet in length, were generally limited to inboard-outboard or I/O motors. Such a construction indicates that the motor is mounted in the boat while the drive is extended exteriorally thereof. A 21 foot boat was commonly regarded as the largest manufactured outboard type boat whereas the range from 21-31 feet normally required an I/0-type structure. The I/O motor is extremely heavy as well as taking up a great deal of interior space. The I/O motor is also limited in performance due to both its weight versus horsepower and location of the propeller relative to the boat hull.
Initial conversions of these boats to an outboard type arrangement utilized a cut-out formed in the transom of the boat. The cut-out, though, limited the use of the boat in rough water since the boat was subject to possible swamping. In an effort to overcome swamping in the converted boats, motor wells were built along the rear of the boat. The motor wells created unusable space in the boat with their bulky structure.
Later conversions of the I/O boats to an outboard-type arrangement included crudely formed structures or brackets. This type of outboard mounting provided greater interior space for storage and equipment, as well as removing 800-1,000 lbs. of weight from the boat in contrast to an unconverted I/O boat. The propeller is moved approximately 2 feet to the stern through use of the bracket allowing a smoother flow of water. The leverage on the boat and boat performance are increased.
By way of example, a typical I/O motor may weigh 1,000-1,200 lbs. while attaining a top speed of 26 mph. On the other hand, a prior art bracket assembly included a motor weighing approximately 350-400 lbs., a bracket weighing about 90 lbs., with a top speed of 37-38 mph. More particularly, the bracket was constructed of steel tubing which is epoxy coated. Even though the steel tubing is usually coated with epoxy it still has the drawback of corroding if the external surface becomes scratched or dented.
Various advantages are realized through use of an outboard motor mounted by means of such a bracket. With the propeller further behind the boat, the engine itself may be mounted higher to decrease the drag of the engine. In addition, a stablizing effect on the boat is created due to the rearward mounting of the propeller. The additional leverage gives a response at full throttle, as well as allowing the boat to plane at a much lower speed range due to the weight reduction. The boat operator can readily see over the bow and handling of the boat is improved.
It has been considered desirable to overcome the above deficiencies while retaining the noted benefits, as well as providing an outboard mounting bracket of lower weight, lower cost, easy to install, and formed of a non-corrosive material. The subject invention is deemed to economically meet these needs and others.